


Sweet T

by hlynna



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, My First Work in This Fandom, Rocky Horror Picture Show References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlynna/pseuds/hlynna
Summary: In which Lucifer loses a bet with Dan, but Chloe wins.  OR  The author can’t stop imagining Tom Ellis in a bustier and fishnets.Link to source material in notes at end.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 50





	Sweet T

“Lucifer!” Dan strode purposefully to where Lucifer was lounging, feet up on Chloe’s desk.

Sighing, Lucifer replied, “Yes, Detective Douche?”

“Lay off my pudding, would you?”

“But it’s so delicious. I fancy another. Fetch it for me.”

“Fetch it yourself.” Dan turned to walk away.

“Hmm, Daniel, I have a thought.” Lucifer’s eyes sparkled with mischief.

“What? Is it some kind of innuendo about my wife?”

“ _Ex_ -wife. And no. Did you have something in mind?”

Dan tripped over his reply. “What? No!”

“Anyway, what I was thinking was that a friendly wager may be in order. Who can eat more of this delicious pudding in, say, fifteen minutes?”

“And what do I get when I win?”

“If you win, I’ll indulge that little fantasy you’ve surely had since we all saw Rocky Horror last October. In private, if you like.” Lucifer’s eyebrows rose into his hairline as he teased Dan.

“Seriously? That sounds more like a fantasy you’ve had about me. If I win, you perform “Sweet Transvestite” in full drag at Lux, _not_ in private, and you fill the fridge with pudding.”

“Hmm, if I win, you do the same.” Lucifer’s grin was infectious, and Dan found himself amused in spite of himself.

He held out his hand and Lucifer shook. “I accept, but it’ll be you in those heels.”

Chloe walked up just then. “Do I want to know? Has Lucifer done something to you, Dan?”

Lucifer feigned an offended posture, “No. Why, do you think I should?”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Take your feet off my desk. I have paperwork to do.”

“Boring. Douche, shall we adjourn to organize our wager?”

Alarm bells went off in Chloe’s head. “What are you two up to?”

As Lucifer explained the terms, Chloe found herself hoping Lucifer lost. _And if he loses, maybe I can get a private showing. He’s usually up for anything._

**  
Amenadiel was called to adjudicate. Linda, Ella, and Maze joined Chloe and Trixie in the audience. The pudding eating contest should be safe for Trixie. She would _not_ be attending the loser’s performance.

As Amenadiel hit the start button on the stopwatch, Lucifer and Dan tore into the pudding cups. Everyone cheered indiscriminately, except Trixie, who was firmly in her father’s corner. “Go, Daddy, go!”

Fifteen minutes later, the contestants sat back in their chairs, pudding smeared on their faces, hands, and, as Lucifer discovered to his dismay, their shirts. The table was littered with empty pudding cups and torn off lids -- some in pieces. Amenadiel counted up the cups, and announced, “Daniel wins with 17 cups to Lucifer’s 16.”

Dan shouted in triumph. Lucifer laid his face into his hands. Trixie bounded up to Dan, and he grunted as she hit his uncomfortably full stomach.

Chloe outwardly comforted her partner, but inside was ecstatic. “Come on. I’ll come with you to buy the outfit.”

“Will you try on lingerie, too, darling?” Lucifer leered.

Chloe smacked him lightly, “If you’re good, I’ll let you take it off me, too.”

Dan grimaced at that, but his joy in victory could not be squashed. “Good job, Lucifer, you gave me a run for my money.”

“Yes, good show, cheerio, and all that rot. I’ll send an invitation to the performance.”

**  
Lux was stuffed with people, many in Rocky Horror costumes. Lucifer had decided that if he was going to do this, he would do it his way, and that meant an over the top party. The bar was selling themed drinks, and all the bartenders were dressed as Riff Raff. There was even a statue of Charles Atlas outside the elevator to the penthouse.

The VIP guests had come in costume: Chloe as Janet, Dan as Brad, Linda as Magenta, Ella as Columbia, and a somewhat disgruntled Amenadiel as Rocky. Maze had declared the whole thing to be beneath her, and stayed home with Trixie to watch _Frozen_ for the umpteenth time.

The lights in the bar dimmed and a spotlight appeared on the elevator doors as a drum beat began. The doors opened and there stood Lucifer, in bustier, fishnets, heels, a wig, make-up, and a cape. He turned toward the audience, and stalked out of the elevator to the stage, tossing his cape at Chloe.

♫ How d’you do? I  
See you’ve met my  
Faithful handyman.

He sounded as wonderful as he did when he sang at the piano. Chloe couldn’t tear her eyes away from his strong calves, made more prominent by the heels he wore. Her gaze traveled up to the tight little black knickers he wore, and immediately felt a wave of arousal in response to the evidence that he was enjoying this.

♫ I’ve been makin’ a man  
With blonde hair and a tan.

Lucifer stood near Amenadiel as he sang, hamming up the obvious lack of hair. Amenadiel’s glare rivaled Lucifer’s own flaming eyes. Lucifer just grinned, and stalked back towards the elevator. 

♫ So, come up to the lab  
And see what’s on the slab  
I see you shiver with antici  
Pation

He crooked a finger towards Chloe as he sang, and the last lines were altered as he grasped her at the waist firmly against his hard torso.

♫ But maybe the rain  
Isn’t really to blame  
So, I’ll remove your **clothes** ,  
But not my **fishnets**!

And with that, the doors closed, and Lucifer captured Chloe’s lips. “Like what you see, Detective?” 

Chloe hummed in response. “Yes, I think I owe you a private performance of ‘Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me.’”

Lucifer groaned against her neck. “I would like that very much.”

~~And then they done sex.~~

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to add tags that I've seen before, but they didn't come up. If you know how to do that, let me know?
> 
> All criticism accepted. This isn't beta'ed, but it should hold together regarding punctuation and grammar. I especially would like to know if the characters seem OOC, or if the story doesn't flow. This is only my second or third fanfic, and those were posted on LiveJournal in Harry Potter communities pre-2007. Thanks!
> 
> If you're unfamiliar with Rocky Horror Picture Show, I urge you to watch this video: https://youtu.be/bc80tFJpTuo
> 
> If that intrigues you, and you wish to see the whole movie, don't just rent it. Go to a midnight showing with your local shadow cast. Most larger US cities, especially in college towns, have at least one showing a year at Halloween, and many have weekly showings.
> 
> Dress up, learn the audience participation, be part of something that has literally been a safe haven for LGBTQ+ folks since the 70's. (Don't dream it; be it!)


End file.
